nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:67.184.218.172
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Shetland Sheepdog page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 15:45, July 8, 2011 Uh, hi I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm not the person who's been telling you to get off, and I'm not the person who's been deleting any 3DS neighbors. You must have me confused with someone else. ChishioKunrin 22:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I believe it was Poodlelover10. Sorry I'm sorry for what i said, but don't say that to me. i'm REALLY sorry. Please reply! Also chisiokunrin's a tattletale.Poodlelover10 03:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm trying to create an account but I somehow can't. The name I was going to use for my account was "Cavalierlover". Thanks, I'll try to find some time between schoolwork and chores and such to play Nintendogs and get a picture. Also, I'm not the one who put "i'm an idiot" on my userpage. That was a vandal. I don't understand why people are able to edit other people's userpages. ChishioKunrin 17:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Both of you, please check out my profile. Please tell everyone else that they should see it. Equestria is a fake country. ^.^; ChishioKunrin 23:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The USA. And it's ok. ChishioKunrin 15:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) My little cat? Oh hello! You were asking me why my cat was named Louie when its a female? I personally think that Louie is a cute name and is short for Louisa or Elouise. :) ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ Hi. It's me Abigail. I would just like to tell you that it will be nice to sign off with your name before you post a message on someone's talkpage. Sometimes, I'll be thinking 'Who's this?' and then 'Oh it's just 67.184.218.172.' And perhaps putting a subject/headline would be better too. I'm wondering why some contributors don't apply for an official account, rather than just putting IP adresses. Not being bossy or anything, please don't get angry over something I suggested. =) Cheers, ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' Sorry Sorry i was being rude. It is true i live in Alaska. Also, i don't mean to be nagging, but i'm trying to navigate to your userpage and i end up on other annomyus contributer's userpages. din't you say you wanted a username like cavaleirlover?Poodlelover10 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wee~ The title was random. Ah yes, blocked people should not have the privilege to edit other people's user and/or talk page. They will just end up vandalising the page. Oh BlazeChance1... I don't know much about him but I know he was blocked for vandalising. I saw his talk page and he kept saying that he wants to kill himself and all. I think he shouldn't go to the extent of suicide just because he was blocked. It's just plain silly, you know. Hehe, I'm the same age as you. Most contributers on this wiki are from aged 10 to 14, because Nintendogs is targeted for tweens. For your information, I'm the one who uploaded the pictures on the 'Neighbors' page, I also added the 'delete' category to some irrevelant pages, which were made by the blocked IP addresses. I've been on this wiki for a while, you can ask me any questions. Cheers, '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' Hey are u the guy who said BlazeChance1 was a minion of Vandal Master or something? If it is you, then please take a moment to read this. BlazeChance1 was blocked when he accidently vandalized a userpage. He didn't even mean to do it, it was an accident and a huge misunderstanding, i think he mean't to edit his own userpage and accidently did it on someone else's page instead. Users with accounts and usernames very rarely vandalize here or anywhere else for that matter. Its usually the anonymous people that are the worst culprits (I'm not saying you're a vandal or anything just because you have no username, but usually other anonymous people who think they can do what they want without consequences), like a few weeks ago, i asked Xxtimberlakexx to block an unamed user who kept editing peoples userpages and putting down stuff like "ASJFJGHGTHYUFYFDDMENFUJFIGKF" and "I'm an idiot" on people's userpages. But i swear to the Lord God Almighty it was NOT BlazeChance1 who did it. Although i have no proof whatsoever, i really believe he's innocent. thanks for the comment about my dogs, yours sound cute too. :) Sovietdog 17:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Look, stop flaming and pestering me. BlazeChance will be unblocked in November, and I will see if he's actually changed then. Until then, stop bugging me about it. XxTimberlakexx 01:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi~ Hi 67.184.218.172. Here's a lil' reminder: My name is spelled as 'Abigail' not 'Abagail'. I know this isn't a big deal but for the past few years of my school life, I get really mad and somehow angry when people can't spell my name right. I don't know why this happens though... Ah yes, that Poodlelover10 kept spelling my name as 'ABAGAIL' and just because I told her off a little, she started getting all 'sorry' and promised me she would 'start afresh' but of course promises are never kept on the internet. Oh yeah, I was reading BlazeChance1's talk page and wondered what you meant by '''I first heard this from Ab'a'gailPuppyLover.' ''Well, if it was not you who wrote that on Blaze's page then I'm really sorry for any misunderstanding. I was looking at the recent wiki activities and saw that it was you who edited it, so yeah. Please don't get mad for correcting you a little. I hate being mean! Other than to Poodlelover10, of course. Please reply on my talk page! =D Cheers, '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ''' Thank you You're a nice person too. BlazeChance1 01:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just Replying Its okay. Let's just drop this matter. You don't have to reply! '''Cheers, 'Abigail_PuppyLover ' Why Why do you edit other peoples userpages? 99.190.77.234 I'm permanently leaving... I'm going to go to California for Christmas Vacation, but while I'm there, I might be under a different IP address, so if you see my messages, you'll know it's me. Goodbye! :] Oh Oh, okay. Sorry for accusing you! By the way, I got an account and don't really check my "other" talk page that often. Pupann 00:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Same The same thing happened to me when I tried to get an account- just say that you are 13 and it will work. Pupann 23:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello. Hello! And you're welcome, I like this wiki and I wouldn't want to see it getting messed up by vandals. Have fun in California and also have a Happy Hanukkah. (: Clarimber 04:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: !!! Yes, I partially named her Latte because of her color. But also after a dog of mine named Latte who unfortunately died of old age in early 2008. Clarimber 23:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) a reply i should have done a lot sooner thanks for your comments about my dogs, and i would love to go back to Russia someday XD Sovietdog 23:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Haunaka, srry in advance if i spelled Haunaka wrong i'm not jewish and i'm Russian XD Sovietdog 23:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Yes! I'm finally here. Sorry about the wait, I had to deal with school.